


How To Spend Sleepy Mornings With Your Giant Galra Husband

by KnifeBinaryPrince



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9854369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnifeBinaryPrince/pseuds/KnifeBinaryPrince
Summary: Just Shiro and Ulaz being warm and safe and cute together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hush okay, let me have my space dads being safe and warm together.

The wake to consciousness was slow and warm, light spilling in through the window and onto pale skin in warm rays which roused Shiro gently from his deep sleep. His eyes opened a little, squinting against the sunlight, watching the specks of dust float idly through the air. He'd have to get better curtains, these were just horrible. He added that to his mental checklist, shifting slightly under the smooth blankets to get more comfortable.

He became aware of a presence that weighed heavy on his back, warm and solid and grounding him towards a more clear headed state of awareness, although his senses were still muddled from sleep.

He shivered as a rough tongue laved over his undercut and up into his hair, causing the dark hairs to stand on end, the small strands wet.

Warm breath puffed down his neck and Shiro let a small grin appear on his face as Ulaz continued his ministrations, a slow steady rumble coursed through his chest, a soothing purr that Shiro felt through his back and invited him to sleep once more.

Or it would have if a certain Galra didn't gently nip his ear to wake him...again.

"Five more doboshes." Shiro mumbled sleepily.

A deep chuckle sounded out behind him, shaking him slightly as he buried his face into the pillows under him to be rid of light and sound.

Claws gently trailed up his sides, hands coming to rest just under his chest. Kisses were gently placed at the nape of his neck, trailing down his back as he was showered in the warm affection.

Shiro propped himself on his elbows, using the leverage achieved to turn himself over so he could face the Galra, laying himself up against the head board of the bed.

The purrs continues to roll out like thunder, Ulaz using the new position to rub his cheek affectionately against the soft skin on Shiro's abdomen, licking a few spots here and there out of habit and pure instinct.

Shiro ran his human hand through the soft fluff at the top of Ulaz's head, slowly trailing it through and down a slightly furred neck towards the back of his ear. Shiro's still sleepy eyes watched the progression of Ulaz's face go from sleepy to pure bliss as his fingers scratched lightly just under his right ear.

The purring went an octave or two deeper right as Shiro did that, the Galra's eyes going half lidded, lips parted as soft breaths fanned across light skin.

Shiro smiled, tilting his head back until it rested on top of the headboard, dark eyes closing as sleep weighed his eyelids, body relaxing once more into its dark grip.

Until a familiar feeling of an alien tongue lapped up his neck to his jaw line, causing a shiver to go down his spine.

"We need to get up." Ulaz murmured, his lips ghosting over the other male's pulse point. Shiro moved his head to look at Ulaz, the alien's eyes hooded, still obviously somewhat sleepy yet coherent enough to look somewhat decent in the early morning hours.

Shiro moved his legs until the larger Galra was between them, a quick twist of his body finding the Galra flat on his back with the black paladin straddling him, thighs on either side of his hips hugging him firmly.

Clawed hands found themselves resting on Shiro's hips, thumbs rubbing small, soothing circles against the soft exposed skin above the waistband of his boxers.

Shiro yawned, arching his back as he stretched, sighs of relief escaping from his parted lips as bones popped in his back, baring himself for all of Ulaz to see.

And see he did, yellow eyes roving over the vast expanse of exposed skin and torso, drinking in the image greedily as if it would be his last. Shiro finished his stretching, slouching over with his hands placed on Ulaz's wide torso, fingers smoothing over the thin, extremely soft fur that covered him.

Shiro slowly slid his hands up the Galra's torso, over a firm, taut stomach and pecs, sliding his body down as his arms wrapped around the aliens neck, his mouth coming to press small kisses at his neck and jaw.

"I know what you're doing." Ulaz mumbled, pressing his nose against Shiro's cheek affectionately.

"Oh do you now? And what am I doing Ulaz?" Shiro inquired, a certain level of amusement leaking into his voice, deep and guttural, enough to make the Galra's toes curl and hands tighten their hold where they rested on the humans hips, hard enough that Shiro knew there would be bruises, and welcomed them wholly.

"Trying to seduce me in order for you to have your way and get a few extra hours of sleep in, what else?" Ulaz accused, nipping at his human's ear playfully.

Shiro hummed, burying his face into Ulaz's neck.

"I don't know, doesn't seem like something I'd do- unless..."

"Unless?" Ulaz mirrored, pausing in his affections to focus on hearing the paladins next words.

"Unless it's working...so tell me, is it?" Shiro mused, lips brushing his words over the Galra's ears as he spoke.

Shiro cried out as he was turned and flipped over onto his back, the larger male looming over him, dwarfing him at over twice his size. He wasn't afraid however, welcoming the lips that pressed against his own in a heated kiss, feeling at ease caged in by the others arms that wrapped around his waist, a hand at his back with sharp claws pressing ever so gently into soft skin.

Shiro wrapped his arms around the other's neck, eyes fluttering closed as the sensation of being warm and safe relaxed him, the sleepiness from earlier coming back tenfold as the kiss dissolved into softer, smaller ones that were placed all over his face in small pecks.

"I believe it is." Ulaz finally answered, burying his face against Shiro's neck as he laid off to the side so as not to crush the smaller male against him. Sleep came easy for the Galra after that, and for Shiro right after when Ulaz started up his soothing, rumbling purrs. A steady constant sound that lulled him back into the comforting darkness of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Might make this a series if anyone's interested, might make it anyway even if no one is.


End file.
